companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Contagio
Welcome Hi Contagio, welcome to Company of Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grenadiers page. Our policies are something you should get familiar with, so you can have a good understanding of our rules. You will find very helpful information on what is and is not allowed on the wiki. is a great second stop for beginners, because you can see what pages other people people are interested in, and which ones might need your talents! Remember to sign your posts (like this ~~~~) on any talk pages or discussions, so we know who you are, and so you can keep a track of your posts with more ease. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DesertDust (talk) 05:22, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hey, For me, the best method to add an image is to make a screenshot(print screen button in CoH 2 works), then open that screenshot in Gimp and cut interesting part. If you don't want to have white background, search for an option "add alpha channel". Screenshots in coh 2 are in documents/My Games/Company of heroes 2/screenshots. Then add it in photos on the wiki. That means, click images, then add photo. I like to use source editor more than visual, if i don't know how to do something, i just compare the code between pages, copy it, and then make appropriate changes. I'll try to make coh 2 resource templates or copy them form italian coh wiki(they used a lot of materials from us, we have an agreement ;-) ), for now, as you said, use coh 1 resource templates, i'll change this in future. And yeah - CoH 1 articles are awesome, i like these about US especially, they helped me also. I have edited a wehrmacht myself a lot, nonetheless it is a lot of work and i don't have abilities to make tactics section interesting and good to read. DesertDust (talk) 15:06, March 4, 2016 (UTC) One more point, If you are putting info about an ability, it is better to make a page about entire doctrine. One page only for an ability is just too short. It is better to describe all abilities from a doctrine/company, like here: http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Infantry_Company In short - don't create article for one ability. Make a page about entire doctrine and there describe all abilities shortly. DesertDust (talk) 17:22, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Ok, Finally, you don't have to add wikipedia links, it isn't necessary. I'll tomorow delete this page about railway artillery(because it will have to be in an article about doctrine), so copy the content if you want to use it later. DesertDust (talk) 18:33, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Do it like in case of Riflemen squad. They can bulit sandbags only, when infantry company has been chosen. Check it at Sandbags/tanktraps etc. in their article. Just write: Requires Infantry Company: Defensive operations. Do similar in case of CoH 2 articles, if infantry unit has extra ability from doctrine. http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Riflemen_Squad DesertDust (talk) 10:42, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Alpha Channel To be honest, I like those three stars more. For now, i would stay with three stars, it looks good for me. OKW units will have emblems(If we will get that far in editing of course), because they have 5 veterancy levels. At this moment, i don't have other idea. Now i'll explain, how to use alpha channel properly: 1) Open screenshot, 2) use selecting tool and select interesting part, then cut it, 3) create a new file, 4) Select whole area, 5) Then select: Layer/transparency/add alpha channel 6) Select whole area and click delete. Then you will see grey area instead of white background. Paste this, what you have cuted from the screenshot. 7) If you will now cut parts of the picture, you will see that grey area under it. This means, that there will be no white background, if you add a file to the wiki. And this is all in that mattter. For me works perfect. Some people are better at GIMP ofc, but for me it is enough, if it is going about cutting pictures for wiki. DesertDust (talk) 19:18, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Emblems look very well. Alpha channel worked i see. Grenadier Page looks quite good now, i'll add their in-game picture soon. DesertDust (talk) 16:26, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hi, nice to see you back. You have made a lot of good looking editions, thanks :) Page about british forces was in pretty bad shape, i've decided to not put it on the front page(actually, i've made unit descriptions, but still had mixed feelings about it). Perhaps i can throw it into navbar if you want, maybe it will attract editors and someone will make additional edits to it. If its going about Osttruppen problem, i have already solved it. Thanks for the info. Now problem with CoH 2 doctrines, i know that they look much different and command tree from CoH 1 won't probably fit well(6 abilities one under another in such a tree would take a lot of space on a page and look rather bad). The best solution i see for now is to describe them one after another(in order they unlock themselves in a specified doctrine), with images and all other necessary things and we will see, how it looks. After that we will think further. The PaK 40 can be classified as a support weapon, but as a vehicle too. You can move it, if you want to of course, but i don't think it is a big problem. It depends of someone's point of view. :) DesertDust (talk) 19:01, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi Well, if there is a program to extract such things, it is a very good news. I was creating photos on my own, and it has required a lot of work. This is why i'm not editing wiki more seriously from some time, i have made about 200 photos + other content, and although it was really cool, i realized how much work it needs to look well... And there wasn't many contributors to help me, so i decided to edit slowly and remove bad faith edits only. Such method will increase speed of editing for sure. If its going about page with COH 2 doctrines - it looks better than i have expected. Probably it just needs some other content, tactic, eventual strategy or just a short comment about each of abilities, something similar to CoH 1 docs, not necessary that long. And it will be fine. And i agree with you: with separated templates, coh 2 pages would look really well. Unfortunately, i don't have a proper knowledge how to make them, but it is probably possible to just copy the code and adjust a picture. have fun by editing :) DesertDust (talk) 21:34, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Reply Update/One more question Hey, You can make a "doctrine specific units" in the infobox. It looks better. You may try to put CoH 2 doctrines into the infobox, we will see how it will looks. And It is always better to place only a short info in the infobox and place more info on the normal page. And "Tactics" section is probably the biggest challenge, i was trying to write it in case of Wehrmacht(CoH 1) myself and - well - it wasn't that awesome like the rest. So i won't rage about it, because i know that isn't easy. For now everything is fine, i don't have any objections. And well - grenadiers page looks great. It is probably the best page from CoH 2 category now. Keep it up. :) I'll try to help you a bit in the next few weeks. DesertDust (talk) 19:19, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Question Hey, Could you give me name of the program, which you use to extract the pictures and the way you extract the stats? Maybe i would be able to help you a bit. DesertDust (talk) 19:25, February 1, 2017 (UTC)